


thought we built a dynasty (forever couldn't break up.)

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: But it isn't exactly Aram friendly either., Gen, No Aram bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: Before Red can kill Levi, he gets a call from Samar. She wants to know why Levi did what he did. Basically a fix-it fic for /that/ scene in “The Osterman Umbrella Company”.





	thought we built a dynasty (forever couldn't break up.)

“Raymond.” Dembe’s voice broke Red out of what he had been about to do, and he stopped, looking over his shoulder. Dembe was holding his phone. “It’s Agent Navabi.” **  
**

Red took the phone from Dembe with a nod and held it to his ear. “Hello, Samar.” He said pleasantly.

Samar didn’t bother with pleasantries, which was one of many things he respected about her in the first place. “Reddington, if you have any respect for me at all, don’t you dare kill him.” Her voice was thick with emotion.

This gave him pause. “I don’t take too kindly to people trying to kill my allies.” Red responded, keeping his gaze fixed on Levi. He was still trying to get out of his bindings, which was admirable.

“He was following orders.” Samar refused to budge. “Just as I would’ve if our roles were reversed.” There were a few moments where she said nothing, and then she spoke again. “I would like to talk to him, and I can’t do that if you kill him, now can I?”

Reddington wasn’t so sure he trusted Agent Shur around her. “Samar…”

“Please, Red.” Samar’s voice was much softer now, slightly pleading. “Let me talk to him.”

Red considered this, all of it. Samar was one of his closest allies, perhaps someone he could even consider a friend. She’d helped him out so often...what could one conversation hurt? “I’ll send you the address.” He relented, and then hung up the phone. He turned his gaze back to Agent Shur, pulling the gag from his mouth none too gently. “I don’t want you to have any illusions about this situation: I’m letting you live because of her.” He stated bluntly. “Not because I care whether you live or die.” Then he headed out of the room, leaving Dembe in there with Levi.

\----

Samar’s heart was in her throat as she headed to the address Reddington had given her-which was really nothing more than a glorified basement. And there was Levi, tied to a folding chair in the center of it, looking at her with brown eyes that were so familiar she had to fight to keep her legs from giving out on her.

It was him who broke the silence. “Samar-” He started, but she lifted a hand to cut him off.

“I don’t want excuses.” Samar barely recognized her own voice. “I just want to know why.” Sure, she knew he had been following orders, but that didn’t mean it made any sense to her. He’d broken protocol for her before, gone specifically against what their superiors would’ve wanted, for her before.

She expected him to ask questions, clarify what she was asking. But he didn’t. “Our, or mine now, I suppose, superiors weren’t happy when I handed the system over to Farook al-Thani to get you back.” He stated simply. “They were doubting my loyalty. They wanted me to prove that I was still loyal to them. This isn’t me making excuses, Samar, I would never do that. Not where you’re concerned.”

“I know, Levi.” She responded, sounding much calmer than she felt. “You’re just giving me what I want. An explanation.” Samar kept her distance from him. “Aram told you. About my dementia.” It wasn’t a question. “That’s why you gave him your business card with the tracker in it.” She was daring him to lie to her, but she knew he wouldn’t.

He never had before, especially not to her face.

“Why didn’t _you_ tell me, Sam-Samar?” His voice stuttered over the first three letters and, with a twist like a knife in her heart, Samar realized he had been about to call her Sammy.

“Would anything have changed if I had been the one to tell you and not Aram?” She asked bluntly.

Levi’s face didn’t give anything away. He didn’t give her a direct answer, either. “You wouldn’t have been trusting enough to take my business card.”

Samar smiled dryly. Well, he wasn’t wrong about that. Then she stopped smiling. “Levi, things can’t be like they were before.” The words sat in her stomach like stones.

“I know, Samar.” Levi said, his tone soft. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Please, don’t contact me again.” Samar hated the way her voice wobbled as she said these words.

Levi looked as upset as she felt. “I won’t. I’m sorry, about all of this.”

“So am I.” Samar responded, turning on her heel and leaving the room before he could see that she was crying.


End file.
